


The raped and forgotten child

by kirbykp28



Series: the forgotten child (Wattpad) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbykp28/pseuds/kirbykp28
Summary: Harry potter is a forgotten child in the potter manor due to his brother being the boy who lived. When he was 9 he was raped by his brother. When he goes to Hogwarts he gets sorted into Slytherin. He never thought that his brother was special. He still remembered the night his brother raped him. He had been 9 when it happened. He had turned into a brat. Harry had come to Hogwarts when his brother was in his 3rd year. Professor Snape takes a liking to harry, who agrees with the treatment his brother is getting. Harry soon enough finds out that Dumbledore is not who the world thinks he is and after some tie harry gets the chance to call Snape by his name Severus. Harry ends up taking the dark mark. He and Draco Malfoy get the job to kill Dumbledore. But harry has to his parents and family. How will the potters take the news that their son is going to kill his brother. When before all harry wanted was his brother back. But when he got to Hogwarts he realized that he was never going to get the same brother back. He tries to talk to him but his brother plays a prank on him. He feels hurt and sad. Soon enough he turns bitter towards Alex. Soon enough when Alex finds out that his brother has taken the dark mark.





	1. Rape

Harry was laying down in bed. It was currently Midnight He was 9 and his brother Alex Potter is in his first year of hogwarts. But currently it was christmas break. He felt his bed dip. Harry looked up and saw a shadow. It put charms up. The he realized it was his brother. Alex slipped his tounge into harry's mouth. he then started removing heir clothes. harry blushed. Alex started sucking his nipples. "MMMMHHHH" Harry moaned. it felt so good.

Alex smirked. he then moved down harry's body. When he got to harry's cock he sucked it hard. He gave harry a really good blowjob. Harry was gagged so would be quiet. Harry came into his brother's mouth.Alex shoved two fingers into harry. Alex took the gag out. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS TAKE THEM OUT!" Harry screamed. Alex continued moving them. Soon enough harry was streched enough. Alex took out his cock.

 

"Suck it whore." Alex said. Harry sucked his brother's cock. Soon enough alex came in harry's mouth. "Sollow it." Alex ordered. Harry sollowed his brother's cum. Then he felt something behind him. His brother had put him in doggy style. Alex Shoved his cock into harry roughly. Harry screamed 'it hurts'. Alex as just pounding into harry roughly. "Thats right. Scream for me. Take my cock into your slutty ass you like that, you love it you whore. Such a sluttly whore for his brother." Alex moaned. he pounded harder and then started to storke harry's cock. They both came. Alex dressed, took down the charms and fixed his brother then he left.


	2. malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN COMING THE MALFOY FAMILY!

Harry was walking through Diagon Alley with his parents and brother. The two boys were in Madam Milkin's. Harry was getting fitted for his first year at Hogwarts. Then he noticed Draco Malfoy. "Hi, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco said. Harry smiled. "I'm harry. Harry Potter." Harry said shaking draco's hand. Draco smiled. Lucius came over and smiled at the boy. "Dragon who is this?" He asked. "Hello, I'm harry. Harry potter." Harry said smiling. Lucius Smiled right back. "hello to you as well harry. I see you have met my son. Draco Malfoy. Are you heading to Hogwarts for your 1st year as well, child?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded happily. "I wanna be in the same house as Dray!" Harry said smiling happily.

harry then heard his brother calling him over. Harry sighed. "bye dray. I'll see you at the train." harry said. Before he left, he gave lucius a hug, then gave draco a kiss on the cheek. the ran off. "Father." Drao said still wided-eyed. "Yes?" Lucius asked chuckling. "I think I am in love." draco said. Lucius soon took draco home. Once harry was at the train station, he looked around for draco. He had already fallen in love with draco. When he saw him he ran over and surprised him form behind. James and lily had their stuff already sent to hogwarts. "DRAY!" harry shouted as he hugged draco from behind. "Hello harry. Oh right, you still need to meet my mother. Mother, this is harry potter. Harry this is my mother." Draco said. Harry looked up and smiled he held out his hand and said "Nice to meet you Mrs.malfoy." Narcissa shook harry's hand Lucius came back over. "Oh! Harry it is so nice to see you again." he said giving harry a hug. Harry hugged him back.

 

Hary and draco walked into the great hall. "Hello first years now when professor mcgonagall calls your name you will sit on the stool." James said. "Malfoy, draco!" Mcgonagall called about 10 minutes later. " SLYTHERIN!" Ths srting hat called out. James noticed that his litle harry waas sticking with draco malfoy. "Potter, harry." Mcgonagll called. "SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat said a minute later. Harry ran to the slytherin table and slid in next to draco. Snape chuckled at the glares draco sent anyone who dared to look at his little harry. The he looked at the potters. They were angry. Harry looked up at snape. Snape looked at them. Harry shyly waved. Snape gave his slytherins a soft smile and gave a small wave back. 

Back in the slytherin common room he talked to his slytherins. he stayed with draco and harry and talked to them. Harry was really nice to talk to. Snape was surprised when hary did not noticed tht draco had pulled harry onto his lap. While playing with his hair. Harry smiled at daco. The two were roomates. harry smiled as draco slept. He liked severus so far.

*With Snape*

Snape and Lucius stood in his private chambers. "Keep the boys safe severus." he pleaed. They made the unbreakable vow. Severus vowed to protect harry and draco like his own children.


	3. Protecting harry attempt 1

harry walked down the hallway to the great hall. He was carrying a book and he had his book bag with him. He was reading his potions book. he got to Snape's class early. he still had 5 minutes till the class started. Snape noticed harry was here early. Harry looked up at the potions master. Harry smiled at the professor. "Hello Severus, how are you?" Harry asked. Severus looked at the boy and then smiled. "I am fine Mr. Potter, thank you for asking" Severus answered. Severus and harry started talking about the potion that they would be working on. Severus then noticed that harry had made a whole notebook of potion notes. Harry had also made his own potions. He also saw a spell book. "Mr. Potter may I ask what is that?" Severus asked looking at the spell book. 

 

Harry smiled and pulled out the notebook and handed it to severus. "Open it." he said once severus took the spell book from harry. Severus opened the notebook and saw many spells that he had never even heard of. Then he saw ones that he had made and saw spells from both the dark and light and the grey which was the border line of dark and light. he was surprised. "Severus, you would be surprised about how much you learn when the only safe place in the manor that you have lived in for years is the library. I learned so much from that one room. Which has become my home over the years. I do not count as a 'potter' I never have..." Harry said trailing off.


	4. protecting harry attempt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADOPTION!

harry walked into the potion's classroom for his extra potion's with the Gryffindor's. he saw Draco- who was also in this class. Harry smiled. He walked over and sat down next to Blaise, who was sitting down with Draco and Pansy. "Hey Draco. Hey Blaise. hello Parkison." Harry said smiling. he took out his notebook and his text book. He smiled as he opened it to the potion they were making during the lesson. Then he saw Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and his brother- Alex Potter. He sneered at them. He then turned to see Professor Snape walk in and starts the lesson.

 

Harry walked into the great hall for lunch, he sat down with Draco and Blaise. "hey guys." he said then he started eating their lunch. Harry then noticed Severus having a heated talk with the headmaster. Severus then stood up and walked over to harry. "Mr. Potter please come with me." Severus said. Harry stood up and walked over out the door. When him and Snape got to Severus's office, Severus opened his fire network. Harry went inside and he said "RIDDLE MANOR!" He then was gone in a flash. The Potters, Mcgonagall, and Dumbledore busted in just as harry left. "Severus bring the child back." Dumbledore said. "NO! I WILL NOT BRING HIM BACK SO YOU CAN DRUG THAT CHILD. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FEED THAT CHILD POTIONS. HE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH! HE WAS RAPED AT THE AGE OF 9! FUCKING 9 YEARS OLD! NO I WILL NOT! HE IS FINE WHERE HE IS. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE HE IS SAFE!" Severus yelled. Severus glared at them. "Lily, you are not the girl I knew." He said. he was not going to let anything happen to the child. Harry was going to be his son. Severus then locked his fire network and left the office going to his potion's classroom.


	5. I will take the dark mark...as heir of the dark lord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort adopts harry and he gets a new name along with the dark mark.

Harry was walking through riddle manor. Harry had been there for a month. When he got there Voldemort had asked him a question. he asked if harry would be willing to be his Heir and take the dark mark. Making him in the inner circle but a very high rank. He could not give an answer. But then again... his parents were not the best people along with his brother... Harry stopped. he knew that Voldemort was in a death eater meeting but he was in the black clothes that the inner circle. Harry pushed the door's open. "Voldemort. I have made a choice." Harry said looking up at Voldemort. "Oh? What would that be?" Voldemort asked. "I will take the dark mark." Harry said. His eyes going blood red. Harry walked right up to Voldemort and took out his right wrist. 

 

Voldemort then casted the spell that gave someone the dark mark. Harry then felt himself change. Harry smiled. Then he turned around and looked at the inner circle. he flicked his wand. Something came flying into the room. Harry smiled and opened the book. I have found spells in the library in the very back. I also have new spell's and potions that I have made myself. I want you all to be here tomorrow with someone from the celler." Harry commanded.


	6. The Dark Heir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order and Alex find out that their is a dark heir while realizing that harry is missing from the school

Alex was in his parent's chambers in hogwarts. That was until Dumbledore came into the living room. "Harry is missing! I know Severus sent him somewhere but I thought that it would be for a few days. It has been a month!" Dumbledore said panicing. Harry was currently dueling Bellatrix. And winning. Severus had adopted him with Voldemort. Harry could not through off the Unforgiveables easily. He could also stop the killing curse before it hit. Severus tought him how to go into someone's mind and see and hear their thoughts without them noticing for feeling it. harry had now been doing this with every death eater that gave Voldemort information on the light side. That way he could know if the person was laying or if the person was a tradior. he adored Lucius and Narcissa. Draco however he liked. In fact he was infested with him. he spent his free time with draco. 

Harry could never know about the attack that the order would do on riddle manor. Harry never knew what would happen. never knew that Wormtail was a tradior. Harry had no idea. It was Halloween when it happened. Windows were broken and doors were destoryed. Just before the order got to Severus and Voldemort, severus placed a locket around harry's neck and shoved him into a closet telling him to stay there until it was safe. "Dad! I wanna help!" Harry shouted over the screams. "No! They must not know of you! You will be protected!" Severus shouted just before shoving harry into the closet. Lucius had gotten his son back to the safe house just before the attack. Harry stayed in the closet alone for 3 hours. When everything was quiet he got out. "DAD!" Harry shouted in the house. He looked everywhere he ran to the safe house where draco was.

 

"DRACO EVERYONE IS GONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry said before breaking down. The falling asleep


End file.
